The role ofthe Microscopy Core is to provide a centralized facility to serve the electron microscopy and fluorescence microscopy needs of all ofthe investigators in the Program Project Proposal. This integrated facility is cost-effective and facilitates more orderly and efficient use of microscopy resources to complete the proposed projects in a timely fashion. A modest budget is requested, based on the use of this facility during the current grant period, to enable proper maintenance and smooth operation of the facility. The specific functions ofthe Core, as required routinely by the three projects, will include: (1) Specimen preparation for electron microscopy (2) EM imaging of viruses, recombinant particles, and virus-carbohydrate complexes to evaluate purity, particle integrity, and concentration (3) EM imaging of fecal samples from calicivirus-infected animals and humans (4) EM imaging of stained and fixed thin sections of virus-infected cells to assess cell binding (5) Immune electron microscopy using gold labels (6) Data acquisition, sharing, and archiving from the electron microscope (7) Scheduling and day-to-day EM maintenance (8) Specimen preparation for fluorescent, confocal and deconvolution microscopy (9) Scheduling and day-to-day maintenance of the fluorescent, confocal and deconvolution microscopes 10) Data acquisition and interpretation using fluorescent, confocal and deconvolution microscopes